Look At These Babies
by MollyWeasleyObsessed
Summary: Lily asks Molly to show her how to breastfeed and Harry proves himself to be like his mother. This is suppose to be funny, not really sure how well i wrote it out to be like that. I thought of this while in drivers ed, so i know it's kinda a weird idea
1. Chapter 1

**So this fanfic was sparked from a scene in the movie 'Mamma Mia.' Don't ask me how it just was lol.**

"Molly, did you breastfeed all your kids?" Lily Potter asked as she watched her friend play with her 7-month-old baby.

"Yepp, I did and I'm still breastfeeding this one. Why?" Molly replied as she looked up from the giggling Ron.

"I'm thinking of breastfeeding Harry." Lily suggested. "Do you recommend it?"

"It's definitely something you have to do at least once." Molly replied as she switched Ron to her other hip.

"You wouldn't mind showing me how to do it, would you?" Lily asked, turning bright red in response.

"Nope, not at all." Molly chuckled. "Now you wouldn't mind if I did it on Harry, right? Ron's not due for another feeding for about an hour."

"Nope. I'm actually glad your doing it on Harry." Lily stated, "I mean, how could any child resist these babies." She added as she moved her hands so they were resting on Molly's breasts. Quite frankly, Lily was afraid that because she hadn't breastfed Harry once since he was born, it would be more difficult for her to breastfeed him.

"Oh shut up! This is what happens when you go through five pregnancies." Molly chuckled as she pointed to her breasts, "Now were would your little bundle of joy be?"

"He would be with my hubby. So when you find him, you'll find my boy."

"There he is." Molly said, pointing to were James was standing, "Why don't you go get him while I get ready?"

"Sounds like a bloody brilliant idea to me." Lily responded as she walked over to James.

"Here's my baby boy." Lily practically sang minutes later as she lifted Harry up over Molly's head and sat him down on her lap from behind the chair. Freeing her breast from her blouse, Molly started to rub Harry's upper lip with her nipple, getting him to open his mouth slightly in response.

"First, you have to rub his upper lip like I just did with your nipple until he opens his mouth really wide." Molly explained as Lily sat on the armrest. "And don't attach him to your breast until his mouth is wide enough." She added as she continued to rub Harry's upper lip. Once his mouth was as wide as it could go, Molly attached 3-month-old Harry onto her breast, feeling the all to familiar tug of her breast in response.

"Wow, that's impressive." Lily replied as she gapped at the smiling Molly.

"Do you wanna give it a go?"  
"You've already gone to the trouble of doing it, I'll try doing it later." Lily responded as she continued to gap at Molly.

"Everything alright, dear?" Molly asked as she let out a chuckle.

"No, I just never realized how beautiful that is."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I've always thought bringing a child into the world was beautiful but this just furthered my belief."

"Awe, you sure are a cutie." Molly responded as she cupped Lily's chin and rubbed her cheek with her thumb.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mrs. Weasley, can I ask you something?" 12-year-old Harry asked late one night.

"Of course, sweetheart. Is everything alright?" Molly asked as she patted the empty seat next to her, setting her book down on the coffee table.

"Did you know my mother?" He said quietly as he took a seat next to her.

"I did, we weren't close friends but we did know each other."

"How did you know her, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well, occasionally we would have Order meetings here during the first war." Molly replied as she thought back to the first war.

"You were in the order with my mum?" Harry asked excitedly.

"No but because my food is really good we were asked to have meetings here occasionally." She replied as she wrapped her arm around him, pulling him into her.

"What was she like?" Harry asked as he rested his head in the crook of her arm.

"She was beautiful." Molly started, "And she asked me to breastfeed you once." She added, remembering the last time she saw baby Harry before the train station the year before.

"Oh, s-sorry." He stuttered as he immediately moved so he was sitting up.

"What are you sorry about?"

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable, sorry." He repeated as he tried to not make eye contact with her.

"Harry, dear, you're not making me uncomfortable. Why would you think that?" Molly asked as she pulled Harry into a big bear hug.

"I don't want to hurt you or anything." Harry replied once he pulled away, glancing over Molly's ample bosom.

"You really are Lily Potter's son aren't you?" Molly asked as she let out a soft chuckle.

"Why do you say that."

"She said something along the lines of that when she asked me to breastfeed you." Harry couldn't help but to smile as he heard that he was like his mum. "And you look just like her."

"I know, I get that a lot." Harry replied, "Thank you though." He added as he hugged Molly, trying to stifle a yawn. "I think I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight Mrs. Weasley."

"Goodnight Harry, dear." Molly replied as she hugged Harry back. "Don't let the bed bugs bite."


End file.
